I would have you smile again
by bansheecall
Summary: Tonks gets angry after the death in hbp and only one person can calm her down. SPOLIERS FROM HALF BLOOD PRINCE. Yes i know my spelling and gammer is bad i've kept to the rules and run spellcheak and gammer over and it's all come back ok.


I would have you smile again.

There, she had done it! She had said it!

What she had been telling him for months behind closed doors, what she had never told anyone, apart from Molly who had been her shoulder to cry on.

She had done it, told him in fount of everyone! She had told him in fount of Harry, Ron and Hermione, and to make matters worse half of the staff at Hogwarts, most of if not all, had taught her. Not that they acted surprised with her outburst, had they really been so easy to read?

There had only really been Harry, Ron and Hermione who had seemed Surprised by what she had said.

She rested her head in her hands, she had made a fool of herself, it had been a moment for Bill and Fleur, Bill may never be the same again and Fleur still wanted to be with him and she had gone and shouted her mouth off. She wouldn't be surprised if he never looked at her again.

"Knut for your thoughts Nymphadora?" Tonks lifted her head up, Remus Lupin stood in the doorway.

She tried to stop any feelings she had, he had made it clear how he felt tonight. He walked over to the wall where she was standing.

"If had gave you a Knut for all my thoughts right now, you wouldn't have to worry about being poor." Remus smiled placing his hands on the battlements of Hogwarts.

"You know, these are the only times I get to see the night. When it's a new moon, or a half moon. These are the nights I like best, I can see the stars, I can see planets, comets, muggle satellites, but even though I like nights like these, there is always that reminder, that memory of what I can and will become, a beast, a murderer, I'm no better than Snape or a death eater or those other werewolves. That is why I most…" Tonks head snapped round for the second time that night she had hold of his robes but this time her hands almost round his neck.

"DON'T YOU DARE! DON'T YOU DARE COMPERE YOURSELF TO THAT, THAT THING!" Tonks Screamed "You are nothing like Snape or Greyback, you are a good man. You are not a murderer, your not, your not! IF YOU WHERE I WOULD NOT BE ABLE TO LOVE YOU!" Tonks cried has she beat her fists on his chest. Lupin caught her hands till she clamed down.

When she did he put his hands on her shoulders has she paced her head on his chest tears coming down her heart shaped face he held her stoking her hair.

No one had loved him like this and he had never loved anyone the way he loved Tonks and it scared him.

The only love he had really ever felt before was that of James, Sirius and to a point Peter, but this, this was different. He kissed the top of Tonks head and sighed.

He was in love with Nymphadora Tonks and he knew it there was no hiding anymore.

"I'm too old for you." He whispered into her hair watching her reaction.

"I-don't-care" Tonks said.

"I'm too poor" Lupin tried again

"I-don't-care" Tonks said her blood starting to boil again. Lupin closed his eyes, if she gave the answer he wanted to hear next, than that was it no more talking. She had all ready said it once in the hospital wing but if she said it one more time.

"I'm too dangerous" Lupin waited for the answer she lifted her head up meeting his eyes shouted.

"I-DON'T-CARE! What would you have me do Remus?" Tonks asked, seeing a sharp rock she picking it up cutting her arm blood running down.

"HERE, BITE ME NOW! ATTACK ME, TAKE MY BLOOD, TASTE IT! MAKE ME LIKE BILL HALF A WEREWOLVE OR I'LL WAIT TILL THE FULL MOON, THEN LET YOU MAKE ME A FULL ONE I'LL DO WHAT EVER IT TAKES! WHAT WOULD YOU HAVE ME DO?" He pulled her close to him holding her there.

"I would have you smile again." He held her there again letting her get all her anger out.

All her anger with him, the death of Sirius, what had happened tonight he lifted her face up to him.

"Best make this a million and one times we've had this talk…I love you Nymphadora Tonks...I do...I'm just scared of losing you in this war, I've lost people I care about and love, and that time I spent with those other werewolves made me lose sight of who I really am can you ever forgive me?"

Tonks smiled and nodded "If you can forgive me for acting like a child in there and for badgering you."

Lupin took her hand they sat on the floor Lupin ripped a bit of his robe and warped it round Tonks's arm.

Tonks rested her head on Lupin's chest has he put his arms around her holding her, protecting her, he felt a jab in his ribs looking down saw Tonks looking at him some of the old sparkle back in her eyes.

"Don't call me Nymphadora!" Lupin grinned kissed her.

They sat out there for what seemed like hours Lupin looking up at the sky holding Tonks, Tonks listing to Lupin's heartbeat.

Lupin saw a blight star "Tonks look up." Tonks lifted her head to the night sky. Lupin pointed out a group of stars that was above them "It's the dog star."

Tonks smiled "Sirius." Lupin looked at her pushing back her brown hair.

"Guess its ok with him." Lupin said has Tonks smiled they both knew that some where Sirius was smiling at them Lupin could almost here him saying "About bloody time to Moony!"

The next months was going to be hard but they hard to get though it Harry would bring Voldermort down and then they could all live in peace.


End file.
